


Tutor ~Shatt Oneshot~

by keilmaz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keilmaz/pseuds/keilmaz
Summary: Shiro gets kicked off the football team due to his failing English grade. So to get him back on the team his coach gets Matt Holt to tutor him.





	Tutor ~Shatt Oneshot~

"Shiro I'm sorry but it's school rules. You have to be passing all your classes in order to play a sport. And a 56 in English isn't passing." My coach huffs.  
"Mrs.Turner I've been trying I promise! It's just, nothing clicks you know? Please don't kick me off the football team!" I panic.  
"Calm down Shiro, I worked things out with the principal. We've given you a tutor and if you can get your grades up you're allowed to join the team again." My coach explains.  
"A tutor? Who?" I ask.  
"Matt Holt." My coach says.  
"Who?" I ask again not recognizing the name.  
"He's a student in your grade, he's pretty quiet. But the kids smart. Got a bright future ahead of him." She says.  
"If it gets me back on the team I'll do whatever." I say determined.  
"I'm glad. The team misses you." She says.  
"So when does he have to start tutor me?" I ask.  
"Starting today everyday after school in the library." She states.  
"But it's after school right now..." I say.  
"Yeah it is." My coach says.  
"Why didn't you say something sooner, I don't want to keep him waiting!" I yell turning and dashing towards the library.  
"Good luck!" My coach calls out.  
...  
"Are you Matt?" I ask the only other person in the school library.  
The kid turns around in his chair to face me.  
"Yeah are you Shiro?" He asks lightly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"...Yeah." I say breathless.  
This is the cutest damn boy I've ever seen. He has curly brown hair and honey eyes with the cutest round frame glasses.  
I stumble my way to the other side of the table and take a seat.  
"So what do you need help with?" Matt asks shuffling through his books, his eyes glued to the covers.  
"I-I'm doing pretty good, wait no I mean bad in math, shit no english." I fumble.  
Matt pulls out a white binder placing it front of me.  
"What in english is giving you trouble?" He says still not making eye contact with me.  
"Everything." I shrug.

"Well I guess I could give you a few reading comprehension question to see if that's where-"  
"Why won't you look at me?" I ask.  
"What?" Matt questions.  
"This entire time you still haven't looked me in the eye." I point out.  
"W-well I don't know." He fumbles adjusting his glasses.  
"Clearly you do." I point out.  
"...it's just kinda intimidating."  
"Intimidating?" I question.  
"Its just you know, you're the most popular kid in school and I'm just a little nervous." He fumbles.  
"Well don't be." I say. It is true I am pretty high on the social ladder. But that's no reason to be nervous around me.  
Matt looks up at me a weak smile.  
"Thank you Shiro. Now let's get started."  
...  
"Hey whats up Matt?" I say as Keith and I walk up to Matt at his locker.  
"Is that your tutor?" Keith asks and I nod my head.  
"Uh Shiro?" Matt asks.  
"Yeah?" I respond.  
"Do you need help with English or something?" Matt asks.  
"No I just wanted to talk." I say.  
Matt looks truly confused but nods his head.  
I look over at Keith to as him giving me an encouraging glance. We were all planning on going go mall tomorrow and I wanted to ask Matt to join. Keith told me to just suck it up and ask but I'm a little nervous. Finally Keith huffs turning to Keith.  
"Wanna come to the mall with us Saturday? Shiro was gonna ask himself but he's too big of a wu-"  
"Keith!" I hiss not wanting him to embarrass me further.  
I look back at Matt to see his reaction and to my surprise he's letting out a light laugh.  
"I'd love to, but I have to watch my sister." Matt says.  
"Your sister is Katie Holt right? She can come too!" I say. pleasedontmakemesounddesperate.  
"Sure if you don't mind." Matt says with a smile.  
"Great we'll see you around noon then?" I say and Matt nods. I wave goodbye as Keith and I make our way to our first period class.  
"God could you be anymore obvious?" Keith says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Great we'll see you around noon" Keith says in a high pitch to mock me "you were totally giving that kid heart eyes." Keith teases.  
"You looked so nervous I thought you were gonna throw up!" Keith scoffs.  
"I-I did?" I say worried. Matt probably thinks I'm such loser now!  
"Try not to start sweating when you see him tommrow!" Keith laughs out.  
...  
"Do I smell okay?" I ask Hunk.  
"Dude for the fifth time you smell fine." Hunk groans.  
"Yeah Shiro cool your jets." Lance says.  
"Here comes your boy toy." Keith says.  
I look over at the mall entrance to see Matt and Katie walking in. Okay Shiro you got this.  
"Hey!" I say to get their attention. Matt turns and wave at us.  
"Hey Shiro!" Matt says with grin.  
"Lance and I are heading to Hot Topic." Keith says grabbing Lances hand.  
"We are?" Lance asks.  
"Yes Lance, we are." Keith huffs walking away with Lance.  
"Matt I'm hungry. Can you buy me Taco Bell?" Katie asks Matt.  
"Girl did you just say Taco Bell? You want a nasty five dollar burrito when there's-you know what Matt can I take this girl to get some real food?" Hunk says.  
"Sure-"  
"Taco Bell nasty? I'd like to see you try to give me food better then Taco Bell!" Katie smirks.  
"Oh it's on!" Hunk yells. And with that the pair stomps off.  
"So what do you want do?" Matt asks turning me.  
He's so pure.  
"Wanna just look around the shops?" I suggest.  
"Sure!" Matt says with a bright smile.  
Matt and I walk around the mall for bit until we walk into one of those shops that just sells different odds and ends.  
"So have I helped with English class at?" Matt ask looking over a case of jewelry.  
"Yeah actually, I've been doing a lot better." I admit. Matt's help has really improved my grade.  
"We have that test next friday, I bet if you pass you'll grade will be high enough to be back on the team!" Matt says excited.  
"...Yeah." I mumble.  
If Matt isn't my tutor anymore he won't want go hang out with me...  
"Oh my gosh Shiro look at this!" Matt says his eyes lifting up. Matt holds up a necklace. It's an metal oval, within the oval are little metal stars and planets with the whole thing on a black chord.  
"It's so pretty! You know I think I'll get it." Matt says. He sets the necklace down and pulls his wallet.  
"I have just enough!" He says pulling out a ten.  
"MATT!" We turn around to see Katie dashing into the store.  
"Matty can I have some money?" Katie huffs.  
"What do you want money for?" Matt asks.  
"Hunk found this cute ass bracelet and its only seven dollars." She says.  
"Here." Matt says handing Katie the ten.  
"Thank you!" Katie says planting a kiss on Matt's cheek before dashing out the store.  
"I thought you were gonna get the necklace?" I ask.  
"I was, but I'd rather let Katie get what she wants. Matt shrugs.  
"Why don't you catch up with Katie, I have to call me dad." I say pulling out my phone.  
"Sure, we don't we all meet up in the food court?" Matt says. I give a nod and watch Matt turn around and walk out of the store.  
I tuck my phone back into my pocket and grab the necklace.  
...  
"Are you serious?" Matt gasps.  
"Think of it as a thank you gift for tutoring me." I say. Matt looks up at me and gives me a smile.  
"Thank you." He whispers putting the necklace on.  
"Now let's get this study session started! I want to make sure you pass that test!"  
…  
"Shiro what the heck! No, what the hell Shiro!" Matt yells slamming my test on the table.  
Zero. I got a zero.  
"I mean were you trying to fail? Jesus you even misspelled your name!" Matt yells.  
"I mean I would understand if you struggling but you've been doing fine!" Matt yells running his hands through his hair.  
"I'm sorry…" I mumble.  
"Shiro you don't need to apologize. I just want to know what happened." Matt says.  
I can't tell him I failed on purpose, he'll think I'm so lame!  
"Look I just need more tutoring." I suggest.  
"No no. If you did this badly on a test. Clearly tutoring isn't my strong point I'll talk to the principle about getting you new tutor." Matt says.  
"Wait is wasn't your fault!" I say. Great. I just wanted to spend more time Matt. Now I've just made him feel bad.  
"It was my job to give you help. My help was to my test an you failed. There for it is my fault." Matt huffs.  
"You did teach me! Trust me I learned a lot!" I say trying to make him feel better.  
Clearly not-"  
"Look I failed the test on purpose." I admit.  
"What?" Matt grits.  
"Because you said if I pass I'll get back on the team and if I'm back in the team I won't need tutoring!" I say.  
"Why is that an issue?" Matt asks.  
"Because if you don't tutor me them we won't hang out anymore." I say. Matt huffs before making a warm smile.  
"You know what? That was really nice. But you could've told me that before you failed the test." Matt says.  
"What?" I question.  
"Look Shiro we can hang out after I'm done tutoring you." Matt says.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Really. Now let's get that grade up."

...

I sneak up and give Matt a hug from behind.  
"Gah!" He yells spooked.  
I let out light laugh. "Don't scare me!" Matt huffs.  
"Guess what?" I say excited.  
"What?" Matt asks.  
"Guess who just found out they're back on the football team?" I say wiggling my eyebrows.  
"Ah Shiro that's amazing!" Matt says giving a wide smile.  
"Speaking of football guess who has a game is weekend?" I say.  
"Oh can I come?" Matt asks.  
"Of course! Oh, hold on" I say taking off my black varsity jacket. "we're having people wear our team jackets to the game, would you mind wearing mine?" I ask. The jacket isn't amazing or anything. It's just a black and white varsity jacket with Shirogane #27 on the back. But if Matt would wear it that would mean a lot to me.  
"Shiro I would love to!" Matt says taking the jacket.  
Okay Shiro, now's your chance ask him out.  
"So its a home game so it'll be at the school this Saturday at three." I say  
Do it! Come on!  
"Great I'll see you then!" Matt says.  
"Awesome I uh better get to class." I mumble and walking  
away.  
Okay so plan 'ask Matt Holt out' didn't work. I'll just have to try again.  
...  
For this being my first game in the year did better then I thought. I mean we lost but it was close.  
As I step out of the locker room and back into the gym most of the team run over to their families or girlfriends. And most of the girlfriends are wearing the player their dating jacket. God I hope Matt didn't feel bad wearing my jacket. Where is he?  
I gaze out over the stands until I spot a wild Matt Holt running towards me. My jacket is way too big for him. Like waaaay too big. It goes way past his butt with fabric following behind him like a cape, I can't even see his hands cause the sleeves are covering them.  
"Shiro you were amazing!" Matt screams before launching himself off the stand and onto me. I catch him, wrapping my arms around him before getting knocked onto the gym floor.  
"Gosh Shiro you killed it out there! I didn't know you could run that fast! I knew you had muscle but wow that really cool the way you caught the ball-"  
Don't ask me what came over me because I don't know. But before I know it my hands are grabbed onto my jacket collar and I'm pulling Matt's lips onto mine. Maybe it was because he seemed so awed at my performance. Or maybe the fact that he seemed so cute in jacket or even that he was wearing the necklace I got him. But I couldn't help myself from kissing the adorable boy known as Matt Holt. When the short kiss ends Matt pulls away looking shocked. I feel myself turn red before clamping my hands over my mouth.  
"Matt I am so sorry!" I say but Matt just lets out a chuckle.  
"Jeez you could at least take me out to dinner before kissing me." Matt says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"I was starting to get worried you didn't like me back." Matt huffs.  
"Wait you don't mind that I kissed you?" I say shocked.  
"Not at all. In fact I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again." Matt says.  
I smile before sitting up an pressing my lips against Matt's again. I want it to last longer but I pull away remembering we're still in the gym. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask without thinking.  
"Shiro, I would love to be your boyfriend." Matt says learning into chest.  
And that's the story of how I started dating a very cute, very quirky, very smart and very lovable boy named Matt Holt.  


**Author's Note:**

> See my shitty voltron tweets: @crydotjpeg  
> See my shitty voltron tumblr posts: @villydooo


End file.
